A Brother's Love
by shimmerinstars
Summary: Dean help's Sam in a unexpected way,bonding them closer as brother's


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character's in Supernatural,or any other show I may mention.

Summary: Having just wrapped up a case the previous day in South Carolina, involving Zombies, the Winchester brother's, are back on the road early the following morning. They're heading toward's Maine,where a poltergeist is wreaking havoc at a lighthouse.

Setting: A quick stop for breakfast at a diner in North Carolina.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Not hungry?" Dean asked,eyeing his brother's untouched breakfast.

"Not really, coffee's good enough," Sam said ,handing Dean his plate.

"You Okay?" Dean asked,as he grabbed the pancakes off Sam's dish.

"Just tired," Sam sighed. It's been crazy, the last few day's."

"That was some impressive ass kicking you did yesterday. Dean said, smiling proudly at his brother.

You weren't by any chance picturing my face on that zombie for inspiration?" Dean laughed,in between bites.

"No, but I'll remember that next time." Sam chuckled,watching his brother devour a second breakfast.

"This new gig being at a lighthouse is different,it's been a while since we've seen the ocean hasn't it, Sammy?

"Yeah", Sam said, turning his head toward's the window. But not before Dean, caught a flicker of pain in Sams eye's.

"Seriously Sam, what is it?"

"I'm fine, just tired," Sam reiterated.

"Alright, have it your way Sammy,I'm a patient man." Dean said calmly.

Knowing he couldn't fool his brother,Sam took a deep breath, and let out what was bothering him "Today is Jessica's birthday."

"Sammy," Dean sighed,his eye's full of compassion.

"We had this weekend all planned out." Sam spoke,not making any further eye contact with his brother.

Sam was afraid if he looked into his brothers eye's, Dean would be able to see everything he's feeling,leaving Sam feeling emotionally exposed, vulnerable,and very much like the little kid Dean, used to protect and take care of.

As an adult,Sam didn't want his big brother thinking he had to look after him. Yet Sam, knew if he looked at Dean right now, he'd want to be that little kid again.

Today was hard,much harder than Sam expected. So he stared out the window, as he told Dean about the plan's Jess and he had made for her birthday.

"Jess, loved this place by the Jersey shore,where she had spent a few summer's with her family. This place meant a lot to Jess, and it was important to her that I see it, so I promised her we'd go on her birthday."

"Well, why don't we keep that promise." Dean suggested.

"What?" Sam asked, caught off guard by the idea.

"Jess wanted you to see this place, so lets go."

"I'd never thought about going," Sam said.unsure on how he felt.

"Its up to you Sammy."

"What about the lighthouse?" Sam asked.

"It's not going anywhere."

"The poltergeist?" Sam asked.

"He's been dead for 50 year's, and he still thinks he's the keeper. I don't think he's going anywhere either. Besides this spirit hasn't hurt anyone,he's just having fun scaring people."

"I'd like to go,"Sam spoke softly,his eyes reflecting how touched he is by his brother's gesture.

"Well let's fill her up and hit the road then," Dean said, motioning to the waitress for the check.

At a nearby gas station Dean, fill's up the impala, while Sam pick's up a few snack's and drink's for the long trip. At the counter, Sam notices they're selling single roses,and he pick's up a pink one with white around its edges. He knew Jess thought roses were lame, but somehow the beauty of this one fit her,so Sam placed it with the other item's he was paying for.

The ride up the east coast took most of the day, and it was close to sunset when they entered N.J.

"Whats this place called again?" Dean asked.

"Wildwood,well there's four section's,we're looking for Wildwood Crest," Sam said, remembering what Jess had told him.

Sam and Dean found the right exit, and drove into the city of Wildwood. There they followed sign's marked with a seagull, which guided them to the beach.

With each passing block, houses and cottages slowly gave way to hotel's. Until hotel's were all you could see.

"We're close Sammy, you can smell the ocean,we should be able to see it soon, Dean said,excited at the idea of seeing the ocean himself.

Turning on to the closest street,that ran parallel with the beach ,both brother's anxiously looked for that first glimpse of the ocean.

"I can see it Dean, Sam yelled, pointing out the window. Look between those two hotel's, you can see the water."

"I see it Sammy," Dean said, smiling at the sight, but more at Sam's enthusiastic response. It helped Dean, feel more at ease,with bringing his brother here.

"Okay, all we have to do now is find a place to park."

"Drive down a little further Dean, there's a boardwalk."

"A boardwalk?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, its at least two miles long, we should be able to park along there somewhere."

Parking, midway along the boardwalk, Dean and Sam fed the meter,all the quarters they had,and headed up the ramp,leading to the boardway.

Looking to the right,they saw a huge pier jutting out onto the beach, full of amusement ride's. Looking to the left, they saw another pier with more amusement ride's. And all up and down the boardwalk, there was gift shop's, game's of chance, and a variety of food, candy and ice cream ventor's.

But the most beautiful site,the Atlantic ocean, lie right in front of them.

Sam and Dean walked over to the edge of the boardwalk. Leaning on the railing they both took in the magnificance of the ocean, and it's white sandy beach.

"I can see why Jess loved this place, already." Dean said,admiring the view.

"Hey Dean,I need some time alone,okay?" Sam asked.

"Sure," Dean said,noticing the rose partially concealed under his brother's jacket.

Dean didn't say a word about it,but his eye's reflected howhe hurt inside for Sam. But Dean kept on talking like his usual self."I'll take a look around and be back here in an hour, but Sammy take all the time you need."

"Thank's Dean," Sam said, touching his brother arm,before he walked down the ramp leading to the beach.

Dean stood there, sadly watching his brother walk toward's to the water. As hard as Dean fought it, he couldn't keep one tear from escaping.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

At the water's edge,Sam took off his shoe's and set them on the sand.

He slowly walked along the shore,in the shallow water,holding onto the single pink rose. In a quiet voice, Sam started talking to Jessica.

"It's wierd being here without you Jess,but yet it feel's right me being here today." My brother's responsible for that,I couldn't have done this without him.I wish you had the chance to know him,you would've liked him.

"I miss you Jess,I miss us," Sam said,as the tear's started falling down his cheeks.

"At the Halloween party, when I asked you, what I'd ever do without you? I never imagined it would happen. But here I am without you."

The sun was starting to set, and the sky was ablaze with shade's of orange and red. The reflection of the sky on the water, gave the illusion,sea and sky were joined together as one.

Sam stopped walking to look at the beautiful golden horizon, understanding some of what Jess had found special here. He then headed a few feet out into the deeper water.

"I love you Jess, you will alway's be a part of me," Sam whispered as he tossed the rose into the water, the sea breeze seemed to carry with it Jessica's voice whispering "Sammy."

Sam smiled, through his tear's, letting the breeze caress his face ,feeling it was Jessica's way of saying, you kept your promise. And that he wasn't alone, she was watching the sunset with him.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam found Dean, a block further down on the boardwalk, watching a couple of cute girl's playing a game of chance. Dean didn't see Sam approaching ,he was too busy smiling at the girl's, and eating a ice cream cone.

"Now, that's a very attractive look," Sam said motioning to his brother that he had ice cream all over his face.

"Shut up," Dean said, wiping his face with his sleeve.

"The idea is to get the ice cream in your mouth." Sam said, grinning.

"Well Sammy,that would take all the fun out of eating it then," Dean said,turning to give Sam his full attention.

"You okay?", Dean's voice immediately softened,seeing his brother had been crying.

"Yeah I'm good," Sam said, looking down slightly embarrassed.

"Dean, I want to thank you,for today. I don't..."

"Hey, Dean interrupted, putting up a hand to stop him. There's no need for that."

Knowing Dean wouldn't feel comfortable,with the hug he wanted so badly to give him, Sam went for a different way of thanking his brother.

"Hey, since we're here how about having a little fun,maybe go on some rides?"

"You serious Sammy?" Dean asked wide eyed.

"Sure, why not, we deserve a little break don't we?"

"Now you're talking Sammy boy,I checked some out, and they're awesome.

"Hey Dean, how about that one called "The Hell Hole" ,sounds like our kind of ride.

"I don''t think so Sammy," Dean said, shaking his head no.

"I don't think so Sammy? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Its not your kind of ride Sammy, at least one I don't think you'd enjoy."

"Why?" Sam asked completely baffled.

"Well with this ride,they put you inthis small circular room and everyone stands against the wall, and this room spin's for a few minutes picking up speed, Then when its spinning super fast, the floor slowly drop's out from below you, 6 feet or so ,leaving you suspended against a wall. And there you keep spinning.

Sam stared at Dean,"You're kidding me, right?"

"No the ride's legit," Dean replied.

"Then I'd say you're right Dean that isn't my kind of ride."

"It's hit's a little to close to home, for me," Sam said,slowly starting to grin.

"Did you just make a joke Sam?" Dean asked, looking impressed.

"Yeah, I've been known to tell a joke or two?" Sam said, giving Dean a questioning look.

"Yeah that's about the right number," Dean commented under his breath.

"Did you say something Dean?"

"I said, Cowabanga! Sam made a funny."

"Okay,Donatello, guess you'd like to skip over the water rides."

"Theres a water park?" Dean yelled, with excitement.

"Yes, Sam said, there's actually more than one."

"Can we please?" Dean pleaded like a child.

"If you want, we can do both the amusement's and the water park."

"For real? You're not kidding with me about this,cause that wouldn't be funny?"

"No,for real" Sam smiled,loving the sight of his brother so happy and relaxed.

"Man, I could just ..." Dean,stopped short.

"Hug me?" Sam asked. Don't worry,you already did, by what you did for me today."

"Sammy, don't you know you have me completely wrapped around your little finger. You have ever since I first saw your chubby little baby face.

Sam stunned, looked at his older brother speechless,knowing this was Dean's way of saying he love's him, unconditionally.

"Dean," Sam said softly,with all the love and affection he felt for his brother showing in his eye's.

"Sammy, lets not make this a 7th heaven moment ,I couldn't take it. Seriously Sammy, you do know there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you."

"Yeah, same here," Sam smiled at Dean.

"Sammy, I ate a lot of food before, and I want to see how many ride's it takes, to make me puke,so lets get a move on."

"Okay I get the message, let's go," Sam said,grabbing Dean's arm dragging him,as they ran off toward's the amusement pier"


End file.
